


The Counsellor: Spin Off

by NorikoNya



Series: The Counsellor Universe [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Past relationship if you squint?, Possessive Behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorikoNya/pseuds/NorikoNya
Summary: What if Ramuda was thrown into this mess with Jakurai?
Relationships: Amemura Ramuda/Jinguji Jakurai/Divus Crewel
Series: The Counsellor Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179644
Kudos: 27





	The Counsellor: Spin Off

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to ship Jakurai with more people, so here you have it.

Soft clicking sounds filled the room as he tapped the pen against the wooden table, azure coloured eyes were staring holes into a man who was mostly dressed in black and white. A look of pure and utter annoyance was on his youthful face as he sucked hard on the lollipop in his mouth as he listened to the boring chatter of the two taller men. 

Boring. Boring, boring, boring, absolutely boring. 

The pink haired man started to spin the pen between his thin fingers, his eyes narrowing slightly as the conversation between the other men got more excited. Jakurai, a man whose grey-purple coloured hair reminded him of dried up lavender and whose eyes were as blue as the sky on a sunny winter day, was talking to Divus, a professor of this rather strange school they were in. 

They had been here for quite a while now, the reason why they ended up here was a mystery on its own. 

At first he was afraid that his condition would get the better of him, considering the fact that he needed the candy that Chuuoku provided him with to survive. 

Who would have thought that all they needed was to get trapped in a world that was absolutely nuts and shouldn’t exist?

It wasn’t a great first impression. The change of worlds seemed to have triggered his sickness, at least that was one of the teachers believed. 

Divus, the man whose dull, grey eyes irritated him to death, was the one who cured him with some vile tasting potions.    
When the man forced the neon pink liquid down his throat for the first time, he felt as if he was about to vomit it all out, accompanied by the candy he ate before the rather abrupt ‘kidnapping’. 

Of course they had to explain how they got there. Ramuda felt no need to pretend after the strangers forced him to drink the strange substance, so he was rather blunt about how he had no idea about how they got to that freakish place.

Hell, the last thing he remembered doing was cutting the fabric for a dress for one of his clients

Jakurai, who had been mostly silent during that time, only spoke up when some things needed some clarifications, like how they never have heard anything of that Rose Kingdom or whatnot. 

It took a while until both parties realized that there was no way to just send them back like that, and that the strange mirrors they seemed to use for transportation wouldn’t be capable of sending them back as well when the place they came from wasn’t even located in this world. 

Since they were unwilling to send off two men without a currency they could use in the world to wherever, they decided to allow both of them to stay as long as they became part of the staff. Jolly.

That was how Jakurai Jinguji became a counsellor and a nurse for that school filled with brats while he got the role of tailor, who helped the students modify their uniforms, costumes or other school related clothes when it was needed.

If he had a better choice, he would have walked out right through the door to do something else, but he figured out that it wouldn’t be the best idea in a world where magic actually existed and could hurt you when one had no clue about how things worked. 

Like that, he was able to witness how Jakurai once again gained a reputation amongst the students that gave him a deja vu of how things were in the world they originated from. 

Ramuda himself didn’t do too badly though amongst the students, gaining the respect of most Pomefiore students with the skills he had shown so far, even helping out those who were willing to ask.

Vil Schoenheit was the first student who approached him after he had been introduced by Crowley Dire, the headmaster of the school.

The blond student asked him several questions and even demanded of him to sketch clothes on the spot for a certain theme. Luckily, the pink haired man was in a good mood and decided to indulge the student whose presence demanded attention, just like a certain other person, just in a completely different way. 

His skill was seemingly to his satisfaction, for he stopped bothering him after that. 

During his time at the school, he got to see chaos unfold a lot of times. 

A tea party that went absolutely _horrible_.

A sports festival that went even _worse_.

Did he even want to mention that time during the christmas holidays?

All of this made him miss his own Posse even more than he was willing to admit. The reason why he founded the division was simply a practical one, but with time, he really got to appreciate him as his… friends. A part of him couldn’t help but wish for them to be here with them, he was sure that they would have the funniest reactions. 

Perhaps Gentarou would find inspiration for new stories with all of the things that could happen on the campus alone? Would Dice be scammed until he had nothing left by some of the craftier Octavinelle students?

Ramuda threw the thought away quickly. There was no use in crying over something he couldn’t change. 

As things progressed and with all of the things happening, Jakurai was bound to have work, mending the physical and psychological wounds that students were left with. 

_Overblot_. 

A situation in which a person lost control over their magic and their emotions. 

Wasn’t a school the perfect breeding ground for incidents like these, considering the fact that hormones and puberty would make everything only worse?

Ah, who was he to judge. After all, he wouldn’t have to deal with this anymore after he got back home. 

It wasn’t a matter of if, at least that was what he told himself. 

So why was that old man so overly friendly with that man whose taste in fashion couldn’t be worse?!

Did it matter that they had similar interests and they got along swimmingly with how calm and collected Jakurai was while holding an intellectual conversation that the man in the ugly fur coat enjoyed? Of course not!

Not that Ramuda was jealous. Jealousy would mean that he liked Jakurai, which he didn’t. No, the way how he behaved oh so saintly and how he seemed to get along with almost everyone was the thing that annoyed him. 

Divus seemed to notice his glare, for his smile widened a bit as he leant a bit more over the small table, his gloved hand resting on Jakurai’s knee as the position they were in only got more intimate.    
  
_Oh hell no._

Ramuda put down the pen and grabbed the white lab coat the tallest of them wore, pulling him closer to his side before he stuck out his tongue in a totally mature manner. Before Jakurai could see him do so, he schooled his face to be a look of annoyance once again. 

“Shouldn’t you go to work or something? Or are you just going to stay here and continue to have this useless chatter with the obviously busy professor?”

His voice was his usual high pitch, not bothering to show any of the people here too much of his true face.

Jakurai raised an eyebrow but then looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall. It was almost 2 pm, which meant that his office would be open soon for the students who seeked him out for his advice.

The man thanked Divus for the conversation before looking at Ramuda.

What really surprised him was when Jakurai thanked him as well for reminding him before he left the room.

Ramuda stayed silent for a few seconds before he felt his cheeks warm up while his heart almost pounded out of his chest. 

What the _hell_?

That wasn’t supposed to happen. He expected a look of hate, or not a reaction at all. Why was he reacting like that in the first place?   
  


An amused chuckle distracted him from his thought. When he looked up, he could see the teacher lean his head on his hand, an amused grin was on his lips that he wished to wipe off his face.

He was tempted to use his microphone to use his illusions against the other man, but the monochrome dressed man wasn’t worth that much effort. 

“You really are a jealous little puppy, aren’t you?”

The man with the fur coat sounded entertained, as he played with the crop that was now between his fingers. 

“Awfully unfitting for a wolf like him, don’t you think?”

Without thinking twice, Ramuda almost jumped over the table as he grabbed by his red tie, pulling him closer as he snarled. 

How dare he judge his relationship with Jakurai? They were once unbeatable together, a pair like no other.    
An outsider like him should just shut up and stay away.

“Better shut your trap if you know what’s good for you, _Crewel_.”

His voice was deep, the azure coloured orbs were filled with spite as he looked straight into the grey eyes of the taller man. 

“Jakurai will never be yours, it would be better if you realize that quickly. I may not know of the history between the two of you, but it is clear that what you had seems to be history.”

The grin he was given in return was as if a hound fletched its teeth at him, but he wasn’t the least bit scared. It might work on some students, but he wasn’t one of them, wasn’t that weak willed. 

Ramuda let go of him, even pushing him away a bit before giving him a look of disdain. 

“What I do with him and what our relationship is, all of this is something that you shouldn’t stick your nose in~.”   
  
He was back to his cheerful manner of speech, but there was still a bit of bite in his voice.

Jakurai may not be his partner anymore, but that didn’t mean that he would let some mutt have him. 


End file.
